fictievelandenfandomcom-20200214-history
Overleg gebruiker:Pierlot/Archief
Vind je het leuk Vind je het leuk dat ze je voorgoed van Wikistad af getrapt hebben? Die indruk wek je wel: je hebt je laatste kans verspild. Dwaas. :) 94.212.216.150 sep 29, 2009 10:35 (UTC) :Wil je dan niet terug keren op de grootste en leukste fictieve landen wikia van allemaal? Het is er echt vet leuk, maar jij zult er niet meer van kunnen genieten. Hoe voelt dat nou. Vervelend, of niet soms? HAHAHA! Lekker voor je. 94.212.216.150 sep 29, 2009 10:37 (UTC) Pierlot Pierlot. Ik heb je op je IP een laatste kans aangeboden. Er zijn een aantal voorwaarden. Ga je daarmee akkoord dan ben je vandaag al weer terug op Wikistad. De voorwaarden: #Ik wil nóóit meer "Dat mag niet!" horen. Ik vind dat erg irritant en erger me eraan. #Je bent een simpele restaurant eigenaar. Een zakenman. Met de politiek mag je je niet bezighouden en je zoekt geen ruzie. Mensen die je niet mag ga je uit de weg. #Je toont respect. Je laat duidelijk blijken dat je begrijpt dat dit je laatste kans is. Je gaat niet rond lopen bazuinen: "Ze geven me wéér een kans! Haha, ik krijg stééds nieuwe kansen, ze blokkeren me toch nooit voor altijd!" Want dat is niet zo. Dit is werkelijk je laatste kans. #Niet schelden. Je scheldt geen mensen uit. Je toont iedereen respect en behandelt iedereen goed. Je geeft altijd netjes antwoordt op vragen en je gaat geen rare dingen doen zoals oorlogen uitroepen en bombardementen uitvoeren #Je blijft van andermans pagina's af. Als je ergens iets wilt aanpassen (grote veranderingen) dan vertel je dat in de kroeg. Je vraagt vooraf wat de anderen ervan vinden. Ik houdt je bijdragen in de gaten: onthoudt dat! Je bent een zakenman. Niet meer dan dat. Je mag géén burgemeester of gouverneur worden. Je kunt rijk worden. Steenrijk zelfs. Misschien maak je de mooiste bedrijven en krijg je uiteindelijk, over een paar weken tot maanden, respect van iedereen. Tot die tijd ben je niets dan een zakenman. Gedraag je goed. Wanneer je je goed gedraagt krijg je meer kansen, we laten je meer macht krijgen. Gedraag je je slecht, dan is het sprookje meteen voorbij. 86.89.146.118 okt 1, 2009 13:00 (UTC) :Pierlot, ben je er nog ? Aesopos okt 3, 2009 16:00 (UTC) ::Ja, op stad.wikia. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 3, 2009 17:54 (UTC) :::Die wiki is nu eindelijk echt leuk. Toen ik gouverneur van Ysselaerden was was het nep-leuk (alhoewel OWTB wel leuk was) okt 3, 2009 17:55 (UTC) http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Cadeaubonnen_Libertas Hoop dat het je n beetje opvrolijkt dat je op die kaart staat. okt 18, 2009 19:04 (UTC) Autisme of zo ? Heb je autisme of zo ?, dat verklaard wel een hoop, ik meende dat je dat ook ooit zei op postapo okt 19, 2009 13:20 (UTC) :Wat?, ben je nu niet meer zo hyper okt 19, 2009 13:45 (UTC) LCP De LCP heeft louter vreedzame doeleinden. Bega niet de vergissing dingen te zien die er niet zijn, of achter het werven van leden meer te zien dan dat er te zien valt. Verwacht geen revolutie en geen ingrijpende veranderen. Verwacht enkel en alleen een grote en invloedrijke LCP, een Pierlot die zijn straf niet zal ontlopen en een zekere Baron die zijn rechtmatige plaats in de regering op zal eisen. Ere wie ere toekomt. Ik heb gesproken. 194.171.76.11 jan 12, 2010 10:30 (UTC) Blok Ik ben blij dat je me hebt gedeblokkeerd, Pierlot. Dat stel ik erg op prijs. Ik heb jouw ook op de Germanian Empire Wiki gedeblokkeerd. Hier is de link naar die site voor je. Dan kun je daar, als je wilt, ook bijdragen leveren en meedoen in de discussies die ik daar heb met mijn communistische kameraden Scanderson en Serov, en met Bucu, Dimi, OWTB, Aesopos en de anderen. Misschien kun je er eens met Aesopos praten over het Interpol-gedoe? Ik weet het niet. In ieder geval: je bent er gedeblokkeerd. Dr. Magnus jan 13, 2010 15:27 (UTC) :Het interpol gedoe is nep. Wat dacht je anders? jan 13, 2010 18:07 (UTC) Hoofdpagina Al wat deze wiki nog nodig heeft is een leuke hoofdpagina. Ik heb een beginnetje voor je gemaakt. Kijk 'ns even of je het leuk vind, en laat me weten! :) Dr. Magnus jan 13, 2010 15:36 (UTC) :Nogmaals: wat vind je van de hoofdpagina? Dr. Magnus jan 13, 2010 18:02 (UTC) ::Goed jan 13, 2010 18:06 (UTC) Artikeltjes Zo, ik heb wat artikeltjes voor je gemaakt, dacht dat je ze wel leuk zou vinden: #Gliekerke #David Gaastra #Oost-Storminge #Hector van Andou-Damsterborg #Radewijk #Halmerdijkbuurt Vind je ze mooi? Ik heb ook wat gezet over het Ost-Stormingse dialect. ;) Dr. Magnus jan 13, 2010 19:35 (UTC) :PS: De Hoofdpagina is nu vet mooi! Dr. Magnus jan 13, 2010 21:09 (UTC) ::Het is goed jan 14, 2010 07:52 (UTC) Plaatjes Ik heb voorlopig wel genoeg gedaan. Wil jij plaatjes zoeken en uploaden bij David Gaastra, Hector van Andou-Damsterborg en Albert Damsterborg? Alvast bedankt, Dr. Magnus jan 14, 2010 14:36 (UTC) De koning Wat vind je van Adalbrecht IV? Graag een beetje een langer antwoordt dan gewoonlijk, je bent nogal kortaf vaak! Oh, en verzin jij er even wat dochters bij? Alvast bedankt, Dr. Magnus jan 15, 2010 17:47 (UTC) :: Het is een goed artikel. Veel succes!. Overigens bedenk ik wat dochters, die belangrijk zijn jan 15, 2010 18:10 (UTC) Ok. Succes met het artikel. Het is momenteel geloof ik wel het beste artikel vd site. Dr. Magnus jan 15, 2010 20:01 (UTC) Tevreden Ik hoop dat je tevreden bent met de artikelen: #Bert Zuderman #Henk Madsen #Nieuwlandse Schaakfederatie En de categorien die ik aanmaakte. Ik hoop dat je zelf ook meer artikelen zult maken en andere leden hierheen zult halen. Anders vergaat mij al gauw de lol, zoals je je wel zult kunnen inbeelden! Succes ermee, Dr. Magnus feb 3, 2010 14:17 (UTC) :Antwoordt svp... En maak zelf ook 'ns wat meer pagina's aan als je wilt. Dr. Magnus feb 3, 2010 15:26 (UTC) ::Het is wel leuk zo. trouwens het is 'antwoord' feb 3, 2010 15:27 (UTC) Wel leuk zo? Tja, op zich. Wat vind je van mijn nieuwe pagina's? Zul je me beter behandelen nu je ziet hoe nuttig ik ben? Dr. Magnus feb 3, 2010 15:30 (UTC) :De paginas zijn we leuk feb 3, 2010 15:38 (UTC) Moderator Omdat ik als enige echt actief ben hier vind ik dat ik wel moderatorrechten heb verdiend. Zodat de site niet weer inactief zal raken wanneer jij er weer 'ns de brui aan geeft! Hoe vind je m'n artikeltjes van vandaag? :) Dr. Magnus feb 4, 2010 13:53 (UTC) :Ik zie hier dat Tahr, Bucu en anderen ook moderator rechten hebben hier. Dan verdien ik die zeker ook als de actiefste hier. Dr. Magnus feb 4, 2010 13:57 (UTC) ::Die van Tahr en bucu en anderen zijn gegeven toen deze wikia draaide om ruzies over wikistad feb 4, 2010 14:03 (UTC) Ja, maar zij hebben wel meer rechten dan ik. Ik wil dezelfde, want wikistad bestaat nauwelijks nog en ik ben hier de meest actieve gebruiker. :) Dr. Magnus feb 4, 2010 14:20 (UTC) :Je hebt ze nu feb 4, 2010 14:44 (UTC) Ik bedoelde: bureaucraten en beheerders... die rechten wil ik want die hebben anderen ook. Geef ze aan mij. :PS: Hoe vind je de Hoofdpagina nu, in verbeterde versie? Dr. Magnus feb 4, 2010 15:16 (UTC) Ik zie nu in dat jij dit niet verdient "Ik zie nu in dat jij dit niet verdient" ???????? WANT? Hoezo verdien ik geen rechten als ik hier verdomme de meest actieve gebruiker ben op deze site. Heb je de hoofdpagina nog niet bekeken dan, en het feit dat 70% van de artikelen door mij zijn gechreven? Dr. Magnus feb 6, 2010 09:40 (UTC) Waaghuizen Zet Waaghuizen nu terug en geef me mijn rechten. Anders ben ik onmiddelijk weg en mag je me weer blokkeren. Dan kun je deze wiki verder wel vergeten. Dr. Magnus feb 6, 2010 09:56 (UTC) :Rechten kun je vergeteñ Magnus. Je spuit on zin met je opinie over schelden ~~ Je verwijdert ineens al mijn pagina's! Ik heb mijn best daarop gedaan en je verwijdert ze gewoon godverdomme! Waarom? Verwijder niet mijn pagina's! Zet ze terug of ik vertrek meteen. Dr. Magnus feb 6, 2010 09:57 (UTC) :NU doe je drammerig magnus . Hou je lekker bezig met Waaiendland feb 6, 2010 09:59 (UTC) Je kunt niet zomaar mijn artikelen verwijderen! Weet je hoeveel moeite die me hebben gekost? Ze ze alsjeblieft onmiddelijk terug. Dr. Magnus feb 6, 2010 10:00 (UTC) : Ik had ander plannen met deze steden Magnus feb 6, 2010 10:00 (UTC) Dus dan verwijder je mijn artikelen maar gewoon? En je had ook niet mijn artikel over de Familie Zuderman hoeven verwijderen, of over die burgemeesters. Waarom doe je dit? Ik wil dat je ze terugplaatst en dan eventueel aanpast, maar niet ze zomaar verwijdert. Ik heb er toch moeite voor gedaan? Zet ze terug, Pierlot. Ik zeg het nog maar één keer. Ik heb er mijn best op gedaan. Dr. Magnus feb 6, 2010 10:03 (UTC) :Ach Magnus feb 6, 2010 10:03 (UTC) Wat "ach Magnus"? Wat bedoel je nu? Zet ze alsjeblieft terug. Dr. Magnus feb 6, 2010 10:04 (UTC) Je bent Adolf Madsen nog vergeten. Dr. Magnus feb 6, 2010 10:33 (UTC) Nadia Natalje Nadia Natalje is de burgemeester van Horigheim. Niet van Waaghuizen, oké? En je moet nu echt ophouden met het verwijderen van artikels zonder overleg. Overleg is het magische woord, snap je dat? Je verpest de sfeer hier. Houdt hiermee op. Wil je soms dat ik vertrek dan? Dr. Magnus feb 6, 2010 10:46 (UTC) :Nee, maar je belooft dat van Mevrouw Natalje een Waaiendlands artikel maakt. feb 6, 2010 10:47 (UTC) Wat jij wilt. Zet het nu maar terug en pas de steden aan. En laat me dan alsjeblieft mijn gang gaan. Als jij álles bepaald is er voor mij geen lol meer aan. Dan is dit een dictatuur en dat betekent dat ik vertrek. Dr. Magnus feb 6, 2010 10:49 (UTC) :Zet het plaatje ook terug. Die van de jonge Nadia niet van die ouwe taart. Ik wil eens een leuke jonge burgemeester en geen ouwe taart. :) Dr. Magnus feb 6, 2010 10:49 (UTC) Actief Jammer genoeg is de site, ondanks al je goedbedoelde pogingen, nooit echt van de grond gekomen... is deze site allicht wat voor jouw? Kom wel onder een andere gebruikersnaam anders wordt je er meteen afgegooid (tip)... En maak je geen zorgen - ik ben er geen mod dus kan ik je er niet blokkeren! ;) De site is enorm actief (met soms wel 500 bewerkingen per dag) en heeft 400 artikelen. Dr. Magnus mrt 18, 2010 13:35 (UTC) ;Ip adress van mij is geblokkeerd en daarnaast zit de sit vol met aapjes zoals tahrim mrt 18, 2010 13 :53 (UTC) ::Eris iets vreemd aan dehand, ik zou mezelf kunne unblocken, iets wat ik overigens niet ga doen mrt 18, 2010 13:59 (UTC) Dat klopt. Je kunt idd jezelf unblokken. En Tahrim is er van vertrokken na een ruzie, dus daa hoef je je geen zorgen over te maken. Apoo is eveneens vrij inactief. Daarnaast kun je dus jezelf unblokken, dus wat let je? Dr. Magnus mrt 18, 2010 14:14 (UTC) :Bevalt het je een beetje, daar? Is het een leuke site of niet? Dr. Magnus mrt 18, 2010 17:44 (UTC) Eej, Tahr is er nog steeds, en apoo werkt achter de schermen het hardst van allemaal. SjorskingmaWikistad mrt 20, 2010 13:54 (UTC) :Ja tahr is er nog steeds mrt 20, 2010 14:04 (UTC) Idd, ze zijn er nog. Maar ze hebben Lotje (aka Cavitas) wél geaccepteerd als lid nadat ik hem heb kunnen deblokkeren dankzij een bug die iedereen tijdelijk modrechten gaf. Zie het maar als een cadeautje van goeie ouwe Magnus, Pierlot. En veel plezier op Llamada! Dr. Magnus mrt 27, 2010 18:18 (UTC) Vrienden Vraag gewoon een paar van je vrienden om lid te worden van "Fictieve Landen". Dan heb je leden, zoals je altijd al wilde. Omdat je elkaar dan in het echt kent kun je ook met elkaar plannen maken over hoe je het wilt aanpakken op de wikia! Dat wordt vast erg leuk. Veel succes. Dr. Magnus apr 3, 2010 15:12 (UTC) 'de wereld van varend' kan weggehaald worden De wereld van varend kan weggehaald worden: dat was een foutje. Haal alleen AUB NIET 'varend, een wereld' weg. Je merkt het wel aan de inhoud. :Heb ik gedaan ONderteken trouwens op overleg paginas met ~~~~ Als je dat invult krijg je datum en tijd te zien apr 21, 2010 15:37 (UTC) TV gierendam pagina? Ik zag toen ik de pagina van het hotel in gierendam bezocht, dat er een link stond naar 'tv gierendam' die niet bestaat. Ik wil vragen of ik deze pagina kan aanmaken Ik stel deze vraag omdat gierendam door jou bedacht is, en dat je die vast ook zelf wilt beheren. MastvlagVS apr 22, 2010 10:25 (UTC) :Ja dat mag apr 22, 2010 10:34 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) jun 2, 2010 05:25 (UTC) Nieuwe Start We gaan nu beginnen met een nieuwe start. Ik ga nu weer actief worden, en JIJ ook. En Fictieve Landen wikia zal dan ongetwijfeld weer opbloeien. Vooruit met de geit! Nieuwe Start jun 27, 2010 15:37 (UTC) Hoera! Hoera! We hebben nu 105 artikeken, we zitten nu dus officieel boven de 100 (eindelijk!). Ik schrijf momenteel nogal veel artikelen: vandaag alleen al 20 ofzo. In een uurtje kun je er zeker wel 10 maken: ik ga ervan uit dat jij ook even flink actief gaat worden nu, dan denk ik dat deze site gouden tijden tegemoet zal gaan. Reageer ook ff op m'n blog, en: archiveer ff je pagina, da's wel zo netjes! Nieuwe Start jun 28, 2010 07:59 (UTC) :ik ga wat dingen doen. Schoorvaart is overigens een straat in horigheim gelegen langs ene gracht jun 28, 2010 08:58 (UTC) Leuk dat je dingen gaat doen! En Schoorvaart is geen straat maar een plaatsje aan de rivier de Neima. Ga nou niet m'n werk terugdraaien alsjeblieft. :D Nieuwe Start jun 28, 2010 09:01 (UTC) :Ik heb je werk behouden, alleen wat dingen veranderd zoals dat Schoorvaart een straat is jun 28, 2010 09:02 (UTC) Heb je ook de Neima Regatta al gezien, en alle andere nieuwe artikelen? Hoe vind je ze? Nieuwe Start jun 28, 2010 09:03 (UTC) :goed. Volgens mij kunnen we nu een spotlight aanvragen. jun 28, 2010 09:04 (UTC) Wat is dat, een spotlight? Nieuwe Start jun 28, 2010 09:04 (UTC) :Wat is dat en waar kun je het aanvragen? Nieuwe Start jun 28, 2010 09:09 (UTC) :Je kunt het bij Tedjuh aanvragen. Dan komt er op een bepaalde plek rechts een promotieplaatje die nederlanders zien (dat word afgewisseld met promotieplaatjes van andere wikias) . Vpklgens mij kan Tedjuh die otnwerpen. jun 28, 2010 09:11 (UTC) Dat klinkt goed! Maar dan moeten we wel zorgen dat de site actief blijft; ik heb net Kaskai, Iscool, Mastvlag en Snateraar gevraagd om (weer) actief te worden. Misschien kun jij ook nog wat mensen vragen (en Tedjuh voor die spotlight) dan zul je zien dat we succes krijgen. Dan moet jij natuurlijk wel, net als ik, enorm actief zijn. Nieuwe Start jun 28, 2010 09:14 (UTC)